


A Gift For Gorilla

by denisaomine8



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gori baper, Short One Shot, saya gagal jadi manusia, sedih, tolong maafkan hamba
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditengah kegalauan saat tak ada satupun orang-orang di markas yang mengingat hari spesialnya, Kondou Isao mendapat sebuah hadiah misterius.</p><p>—juga sarat dengan rasa familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> HABEDE BANG KONDO. KAPAN DIRIMU BALIK KE EDO BARENG BAKUFU-DOG MU YANG LAEN???

Namanya Kondo Isao. Ko-n-do I-sa-o. Pemimpin idaman (kata Toshi) para penegak hukum di Edo. Pria tampan hasil transformasi gorila ini tengah menatap galau kalendar di dinding kamarnya.

4 September.

" Ini hari ultah gue, hiks"---batin Kondo mendesah lirih," Masa iyak ga ada satupun yang inget ultah gue."

Maaf, Kondo-san. Tak ada satupun yang ingat. Dan tak ada yang mau bersusah payah untuk mengingatnya.

Edo sedang terik-teriknya kala itu. Acara teve juga gak ada yang bagus hari ini. Toshi lagi dalam misi. Dan Sougo ngeluyur---bilangnya patroli. Yamazaki juga lagi dalam misi. Harada nemenin Toshi. Yang lain----patroli, bersihin kamar mandi, bantu Bu Kantin bersih-bersih, bersihin diri, dan bersihin *****

 

Intinya, gak ada yang lagi nganggur di markas. Padahal Kondo mau niat bikin hajatan kecil.

Kondo makin nelangsa.

" Permisi, Komandan! Maaf ganggu! Ada buntelan di area depan markas. Di kertas tulisannya buat Komandan, tuh."

Gorilla ganteng berjalan lesu ke pintu shoji, lalu menggesernya. Ah--rupanya ada seekor anggota Shinsengumi yang tersisa. Karena sifatnya minor, author gak mau jelasin secara detail.

" Dari?"

" Gak tau, Kom. Apa saya buang aja?"

" Eh--jangan! Biarin sini. Kan buat gue ini kok."

" Oh, yaudah. Nih. Saya permisi dulu ya Komandan."

Berniat meneruskan langkah kaki ke depan, sang Komandan menepuk pundaknya.

" Eh, lu inget gak hari ini hari apa?"

" ..?" Si karakter minor bergumam, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, " Hari jum'at kan? Tadi kita kan abis pulang Jum'atan, Komandan. Bejimana toh..."

Goblok, bukan itu!

" Udah, Komandan? Saya pamit dulu ya? Mau ke kamar mandi nih." Kemudian bawahannya ngeluyur ke ujung koridor dan menghilang di belokan.

Asem.

Kembali ke buntelan kain di tangan, pikiran Kondo kembali mengawang di udara. Si pengirim yang tak diketahui identitasnya--meninggalkan buntelan itu begitu saja di markas Shinsengumi. 

Pun semisal itu ulah orang jahil atau teroris, kenapa buntelannya mesti pake kain motif gorila sama pisang? Kenapa ada kartu ucapan yang tulisannya 'Happy Birthday, Gorilla' sama 'For Kondo Isao'---ditempel pake nasi pula?

\---Tunggu bentar.

'Happy Birthday, Gorilla'?

Penasaran, si gorila membuka bungkusan dan menemukan kotak bento. Membuka tutupnya--Kondo kaget bukan main.

Seonggok tamagoyaki gosong dengan aura kegelapan sebagai efek.

Kayaknya kenal deh, siapa yang bikin itu tamagoyaki gosong.

Air mata gorila turun membasahi pipi. Duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami, Kondo memanjatkan doa untuk Sang Khalik, plus bergumam,

 

" Alhamdulillah, Akhirnya ada yang inget ulang tahun gue~"

\---Kondo pun langsung memakan benda gosong itu dengan penuh suka cita, sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat dan busa putih yang keluar dari mulut.

 

 

' Happy Birthday, Gorilla' (ditulis dengan ukuran font 15'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' Fr : Tae Shimura' (ditulis dengan ukuran font 1 koma 1/5)

**Author's Note:**

> Hore ini apa saya gagal oke


End file.
